helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dambara Ruru
|image = DambaraRuru-2Unamas.jpg |caption = promoting "Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!-" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 2nd Generation |debutsingle = Fiesta! Fiesta! |join = June 26, 2017 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 20th Generation |join1 = September 22, 2013 |graduate1 = June 26, 2017 |days1 = 3 Years, 9 Months, 5 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice |blog = |autograph = }} Dambara Ruru '(段原瑠々) is a second generation member of Juice=Juice under Hello! Project. She initially joined Hello! Project as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei on September 22, 2013 and was formally introduced on December 7, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography ]] ]] thumb|Dambara Ruru, November 2013 Early Life Dambara Ruru was born on May 7, 2001 in Otake, Hiroshima, Japan. Prior to participating in the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition, she was a 19th generation student of Actor's School Hiroshima. 2013 Dambara participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join. On September 15, Dambara graduated from Actor's School Hiroshima. On September 22, a self-introduction video of Dambara was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3NODXJWeOM revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Dambara was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 On January 12, Dambara participated in Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~'s Hiroshima concert, she also handed out momiji manju to the members of Hello! Project backstage. Dambara participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~. She won the fan vote at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for singing "Memory Seishun no Hikari". 2015 Dambara participated in the opening act and a as back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 Dambara participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~. 2017 Dambara participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, it was announced that she would debut alongside Ichioka Reina and Kawamura Ayano in the near future."Hallo!Project研修生発表会2017〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜" (in Japanese). Kumai Yurina Official Blog. 2017-05-05.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. On June 26, it was announced through a special episode of Hello! Project Station that Dambara would be joining Juice=Juice along with Yanagawa Nanami as new members."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via ''YouTube). 2017-06-26. They began performing with the group in the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concert tour"ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. and Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. On August 11, Dambara and the four other members promoted from Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a digital song titled "Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~". 2018 On May 8, Dambara celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Juice=Juice Dambara Ruru Birthday Event 2018, featuring three shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister named Riri, who is a member of the group SPL∞ASH. |-|Education= When Dambara joined Juice=Juice, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Dambara Ruru has acquired: *Funaki Musubu:' She gets along best with ANGERME member Funaki Musubu. *'Niinuma Kisora:' She is good friends with Niinuma Kisora outside Juice=Juice. |-|Name Meaning= Dambara's given name, Ruru, means "lapis lazuli" (瑠; ru) repeated (々). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Dambara Ruru: *'Danbaran''' (だんばらん): Her first official nickname, given to her when she first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Runrun' (るんるん): Her second official nickname when she was in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Dan-chan' (だんちゃん): Used by Taguchi Natsumi,Taguchi Natsumi. "いとしのだんちゃん♡▷◁♡*｡ﾟ田口夏実" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2015-11-30. Nomura Minami,Nomura Minami. "やりきったぁ〜〜！野村みな美" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory. 2017-02-26. and Kanazawa Tomoko.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.リハ 金澤朋子 (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-11. *'Ruru-tan' (るるたん): Used by Inoue Hikaru.Inoue Hikaru. "井上ひかる" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Nikki. 2017-02-25. *'Ruru-chan' (るるちゃん): Another one of her nicknames when she was in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Dambara Ruru. "大阪2日目!! 段原瑠々" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-16. Used by Miyazaki Yuka and Kanazawa Tomoko.Miyazaki Yuka. "割 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-30.Kanazawa Tomoko. "♪.広島 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-09-02. *'Ruu-chan' (るーちゃん): Used by Miyamoto Karin,Miyamoto Karin. "るーちゃんん☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-09. Uemura Akari,Uemura Akari. "あまいもの… 植村あかり" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-08-03. Yanagawa Nanami,Yanagawa Nanami. "吉祥寺♡梁川奈々美" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-07-26. and Takagi Sayuki.Takagi Sayuki. "7人ver.。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2017-08-29. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Dambara Ruru (段原瑠々) *'Nickname:' RunRun (るんるん), Danbaran (だんばらん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Otake, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2017-06-26: Juice=Juice Member *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color):' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2017) **Juice=Juice (2017–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Watching DVDs and videos of Hello! Project seniors, collecting character goods, making omelets *'Special Skills:' Singing, Dancing, Piano, being able quickly memorizing songs *'Favorite Music Genre:' Ballad *'Favorite Food:' Hamburger, mother's cheesecake *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Music, Athletics, Dodgeball *'Charm Point:' Her love for singing, bedhead *'Motto:' "Doryoku wa kanarazu mukuwareru!" (努力は必ず報われる!; Efforts will be rewarded by all means!) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "One•Two•Three", "ROCK Erotic", "Bishoujo Shinri", "Only you", "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke", "Help me!!" *'Looks Up To: ' Sayashi Riho Works Magazines *2014.06.23 UTB (with Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Niinuma Kisora, Funaki Musubu) *2014.07.24 B.L.T. (with Funaki Musubu) Theater *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station Trivia *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked as the 2nd member who "eats the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei."March 2014 Issue Gekkan Entame". Published 2014-01-30. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she thought she could get her skills up. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was people telling her, "But you made it so far in the auditions..." *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in singing. *She wants to be an idol that is admired by everyone. *She is the second Hello! Project member from Actors School Hiroshima, the first being Sayashi Riho. *When asked why she wanted to join Morning Musume, she replied that when she would go to their concerts, the members seemed to shine and she thought "Ah, I want to do that too!". *She says she wants to do solos. She wants to convey her energy to the people listening to her singing and for them to be moved. *When asked who she aspires to be like in Hello! Project, she said Sayashi Riho. She sees her as a "dai-senpai," and says that her dance isn't even comparable to Sayashi's. Upon joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she wants to work hard to get even a little bit more closer to her(in terms of aspiring to be like her). *Her Hello Pro Kenshuusei rivals were her generation-mates, especially Funaki Musubu. They were rivals in the Morning Musume audition, and they all joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the same time, so she doesn't want to lose to any of them. *Before her first Kenshuusei performance, she was nervous, because she had spent most of her time in lessons just watching herself and others, but now other people were going to be watching her. She was happy seeing the audience wave their glowsticks in time with their dance. *Her dream was to join Morning Musume after getting a lot of lessons and practice in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. If she can't join Morning Musume, she'd be happy to join a new unit. *Tsunku's comments: "You can't call yourself a pro if you don't have both the rhythm and a heart-felt song down. You can't just be good, you need to feel the more subtle rhythms and include emotions, so I want you to try copying more and more of the world's best singers to get to that point. Memorize everything about all the female singers you can." *According to an interview with JUNON in July 2014, Dambara hopes on getting a red member color. *She has the same birthday as Morning Musume 5th generation member Konno Asami, former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Maeda Irori and Morning Musume 10th generation member Sato Masaki. *She went to karaoke many times with her mother to practice Hatsukoi Cider. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, Dambara was nicknamed "The Future Legend". *Her future goal is to make people happy and give them energy. *Her family is always telling her to stop being so noisy, but she can't help wanting to sing. *When she hears her older sister singing, Ruru joins in and sings in harmonization. *She won't lose to other Kenshuusei in her love for music. *Her appeal was singing some of Matsuura Aya's Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka. *She wants to challenge her shyness. *Haga Akane's debut was the most surprising to her. She was more mentally prepared for the debuts after that. *With many of the girls from her generation getting into groups before her, she had thought about quitting. She'd actually gone out and said that she wanted to quit three times. But when asked in return if she'd quit if that were the case, she'd reply 'It's not like I particularly want to quit!' and keep at it. She's competitive, and is the type who doesn't want to quit until she gets some sort of result. *When her group had yet to be made known, Morning Musume would have been her first choice. But she was happy to have gotten into Juice=Juice. Juice=Juice hadn't crossed her mind as a possibility because the group had never taken in new members before. See Also *Gallery:Dambara Ruru *List:Dambara Ruru Discography Featured In *List:Dambara Ruru Concert & Event Appearances *List:Dambara Ruru Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References Notes # Prior to 2018, her name was romanized as "Danbara Ruru." On March 30, 2018, she made a blog stating that her last name will officially be romanized as "Dambara" 2018 onwards. She states that it'll be easier for international fans to read and that it's also the romanization the official government uses.Dambara, Ruru. "M 段原瑠々" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2018-03-30. Additional Translation: @Momoirofantasy via Twitter. (Post) Sources External Links *Juice=Juice Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) *Juice=Juice Official Blog *Ameba Blog (shared with sister) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015, Hello! Project tour blog es:Danbara Ruru Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:May Births Category:2001 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:Taurus Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Dambara Ruru Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Juice=Juice Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Orange Member Color Category:Members who performed oversea